


Birthday Wishes

by Claudii85



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: Liam was thirteen the first time he thought about kissing a boy. No, scratch that, the first time he thought about kissing Zayn, his best friend since kindergarten.He was fourteen when he understood that he liked both boys and girls the same way.And he was fifteen when he finally told Zayn.





	Birthday Wishes

Liam was thirteen the first time he thought about kissing a boy. No, scratch that, the first time he thought about kissing Zayn, his best friend since kindergarten. 

He was fourteen when he understood that he liked both boys and girls the same way. 

And he was fifteen when he finally told Zayn.

Now, he was sixteen and it was his birthday. The party was over but Zayn was sleeping over, like he did every year since they were five, for Liam’s birthday. When Liam confessed he was bisexual he had been scared things would change between them, that Zayn would not want to sleep over anymore, he had been scared shitless to lose his best friend. But Zayn was awesome and he had just hugged Liam and told him he was happy he trusted him enough to be the first person he told. 

Zayn was laying on his side, next to Liam and he was gently playing with his hair. It was another thing Liam loved about Zayn, he hadn’t stopped touching him, they had always been very tactile and even after Liam’s confession, Zayn hadn’t stopped. 

“Can I ask you something?”

Liam turned his head to look at Zayn in the eyes and nodded. 

“Have you, have you ever kissed a boy?”

“Not yet.”

“How did you know?” asked Zayn.

“I don’t know, I just know it. Why?”

“I just, I think I might be like you.”

Zayn nodded and closed his eyes. Liam turned his body so he was facing his friends and took his hands between his.

“What made you realise?”

“There's this boy I think I fancy a lot,” said Zayn and Liam felt his stomach twist in a knot. 

“That’s uh, that’s great,” answered Liam, trying to smile the more genuinely possible.

“He’s really beautiful, he has pretty brown eyes and curly hair. He is smart and kind and also my best friend,” said Zayn, biting his lips and Liam was stunned. He hadn’t seen this coming at all. Zayn, his Zayn, his best friend liked him. He liked him the same way Liam did and maybe birthday wishes did came true after all.

“I’m sorry if this makes things awkward. I can go if you prefer,” said Zayn but he didn’t move. 

“I don’t want you to go. I have liked you for three years now and I never thought my feelings could be reciprocated and I was fine with it but now that I know they are, don’t you dare leaving me.”

Zayn laughed and smiled brightly at Liam.

“Can I kiss you?” asked Liam and Zayn nodded enthusiastically. 

Liam licked his lips and he didn’t missed the way Zayn’s eyes followed the movement. His cheeks were burning and he was nervous. Slowly he closed the distance between their mouth and pressed his lips against Zayn. They were soft, softer than he imagined. The kissed stayed rather chaste and Zayn pulled away. 

“How was it?” questioned Liam

“Not so bad for a first kiss I guess,” answered Zayn laughing at Liam’s outraged face.

“First kiss with a boy!”

“Well, I think you need more practice,” laughed Zayn and Liam pushed him down on the bed and kissed him again.

“And how was this one?”

“Better but, I think we should try again and again and aga-"

Liam laughed and kissed Zayn to shut him up. But if he was honest, he was fine with kissing Zayn forever.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
